Coming of Age
by Lady Winterlight
Summary: The second installment of my Finding A New Life series. Linilya's first birthday celebration among the Elves. Mostly fluffy.
1. Chapter 1: Surprise

Title: "Coming of Age"

Series: Finding A New Life

Spoilers: None, as yet. This does borrow characters from The Hobbit movies, but there are no spoilers herein.

Feedback: Keeps me writing!

Disclaimer: If I owned any of Tolkien's work, would I really write fanfiction? However, Linilya, her history and such are mine.

Author's note: This story follows "A History To Tell" in the Finding A New Life series. I'm working my way up to the point in time where "Finding Love" happens and may continue beyond that if inspiration allows.

Conceptual Note: According to my beta-reader from earlier installments, there is some question regarding whether Elves celebrate their the date of their birth or of their conception. Since I can't find anything definitive, and "anniversary of conception" seems a rather long term for a casual discussion, I have left this as originally written. I have since been reading that Elves carry for approximately a year anyway, so it hardly matters. Though they may call it something else, "birthday" will have to serve. You get the idea, right?

* * *

Chapter 1: Surprise

Legolas was rather proud of himself. The next day was Linilya's birthday, and all of the plans for her celebration were complete. It had taken a lot of work, but this would be the largest celebration Mirkwood had seen in centuries.

For a normal coming of age celebration, this much planning was not usually necessary. For one thing, an upcoming 100th birthday was usually known to all well ahead of time. Legolas had needed to spread word around that he wished to have such a celebration for Linilya, because though she had never had one she was well past the age for it. But nearly everyone had understood his meaning and agreed that it would be a nice surprise for her and a way to make her feel welcome among her own people.

Everything would be set up in the clearing he had told her about, the one where many a celebration had been held in the past. Legolas, himself, would keep her occupied in the morning while everything was prepared. And he would see to it that she was appropriately dressed before he took her to the celebration; no need to embarrass the poor child by letting her dress inappropriately for an event she did not know was in her honor.

* * *

Mid-morning the next day, Linilya was awakened by a quick knock on the door of her small suite of rooms. She hurriedly slipped on a dressing gown and ran to answer the door. She need not have hurried, though, because sitting outside the door was a tray with a sumptuous-looking breakfast, a single golden rose, and a note. Taking the tray inside and closing the door, Linilya couldn't help but smile.

The note resting beside the flower was brief, but pleasant. It wished her a happy birthday, bade her enjoy her breakfast, and said that Legolas should be appearing to spend the day with her. It was signed by one of her acquaintances, also living in the palace. An Elvish lady, one of the ones who had been introduced to her in an effort to help her feel comfortable and help her integrate into society.

As instructed, Linilya sat down to enjoy her meal. She ate slowly, enjoying the sweet pastry and other lavish foodstuffs. One thing that she had learned in the past year: the Elves had quite a way with food. Everything they made, from the richest meal to travel-rations, tasted wonderful. When she had finished, she sat back and closed her eyes. She tried to envision her day and decided that she must stop in at some point to thank Lorosil for the breakfast.

With that decided, and realizing that Legolas would likely be along in a short time, Linilya got to her feet and went to her wardrobe to find clothes for the day. She studied the garments hanging within and chose a soft green tunic with a pale gold sash and loose, flowing sleeves and a matching pair of leggings. It was light and comfortable, but warm enough for the cool temperatures of early spring. The clothing had all been made for her not long after being accepted by the council of Elders. Legolas had asked some of the Elves who made clothing for the royal family to spend some time making her "proper clothing," as opposed to the more human garments she had been wearing at the time. She had to admit that the Elvish styles suited her more than any of the dresses she had ever owned, even those she had made herself. The colors and materials seemed to be made for her pale hair and paler complexion, which they actually had. They were colors often preferred by the fairer among the Elves, of which she was one.

Fully dressed, she sat at her vanity and began to brush and braid her hair. Her preferred style was to wear her long hair loose, with a pair of braids on either side to keep the silky strands out of her eyes. A small butterfly clasp held the braids at the back of her head, forming something of a crown. It was simple, kept her appearance neat, and others seemed to like it. So she continued to keep it that way.

She heard a knocking on her door for the second time that morning while her fingers were twining her hair into the third braid. Rather than get up, she simply called, "Come in!" and was not at all surprised when Legolas came to the door of her bedroom.

"Good morning, _tithen min_," he said with a smile.

"Good morning, Legolas. It certainly seems to be a lovely day. How shall we spend it?" This being her first birthday spent with her own people, Linilya had no idea what they did on such days.

"How would you spend it if it were any other day?" he asked, an indulging smile appearing on his lips.

"I would likely spend most of the day out in the forest, enjoying the peace and the surroundings. Though I think I would stay out late today, to watch the sun set and the moon rise." Springtime sunsets always seemed to Linilya to be the most beautiful. And even after 700 years, she never got tired of watching the sky paint itself in beautiful colors because no two were ever quite the same.

"Then we shall certainly spend time out in the forest today. But if you would not object, I should like to have dinner tonight with you. It would mean we should choose more formal attire, however; you know enough of life here to know that. But if that does not daunt you..."

With a light laugh at his droll tone and amused expression, Linilya nodded her acceptance. "We can return this afternoon to change clothes, perhaps? I shall not mind at all; I would be most honored to share a meal with you."

"Wonderful. I am most happy to hear it. Until then, shall we perhaps take a walk and look for some of your scout-friends?" Legolas knew there were several who would be on assignment during the celebration; they had asked him if he could bring her to them during the day so they could wish her well.

"That sounds wonderful," she agreed. With a final twist of her hands she fastened off the fourth and final braid. It only took a moment to find a clasp to hold the braids behind her head before she turned away from her vanity and got to her feet. "Shall we go, then?"

"Indeed we shall." With a smile and a hand held out for her to take, he led the way across the room and to her door.

"The forest is lovely today, is it not?" Legolas asked when they were a few minutes down the trail to the way-station that marked the place where all patrols began.

"Spring is always a lovely time of year," Linilya spoke with a gentle smile. "Everything growing anew, life beginning to return to the ground and the trees. Even the animals are more alert and active. It's wonderful." They lapsed into silence as they walked, each absorbing the feeling of renewal that lit the air of the wood. Yet the silence was comfortable for both; the kind of silence that grows when two friends have learned to enjoy each other's company without the need to fill the spaces that occur.

"Happy birthday, my lady," came a voice from the trees above as they walked past. A graceful figure dropped to the ground beside them and Linilya smiled and nodded her acceptance of the greeting. "I had hoped you would pass by today so I could give you this." So saying, he handed her a package wrapped in soft beige cloth.

Opening the package revealed a delicate silver clasp for her hair. Tiny crystals dangled in strings from the elaborate traceries, and even on the cloth they sparkled in the light of day. "Oh, Meryth, how beautiful! Thank you so much." With another smile, she embraced her friend in thanks.

"A beautiful lady needs not these things to shine; but ever do they seem appreciated. I am glad you like it," Meryth replied as he returned her embrace.

"Oh, indeed, I will be the envy of all the court for a time." A touch of laughter lit her eyes and her voice at her response, and both Meryth and Legolas smiled in response.

"I look forward to hearing what the other ladies have to say, then. For now I must return to my patrol but I will see you again soon." Meryth placed a gentle kiss on her wrist in parting, then returned to the path in the trees that he followed in his turn.

"Fare well, Meryth," Legolas called with a wave for their departing friend.

And so the morning continued. Legolas casually guided Linilya along the route he had carefully traced, which would take them near the locations of all her friends who patrolled that day. Greetings were exchanged, gifts given and received, and a general air of merriment lit the usually dark forest.

As noontime approached, Legolas noted a glow in his companion as well as in their surroundings. Perhaps, he mused, she was finally realizing just how many friends she had made in the three quarters of a year she had lived in the Woodland Realm. Despite the usual reservation of his kin and kind, she had drawn people to her and made many friends quickly. Perhaps it was her early years spent with the humans that made her such a bright, open, giving soul. Perhaps it was that she had lost so much, so now she sought to build herself a place in the society she had returned to.

Regardless of the reason, Legolas was glad to see her so obviously enjoying her special day. He hoped she would continue to do so.

Their next stop was at another way-station; this one much closer to the verge of the forest. Such places always kept a store of supplies for hungry scouts and the two availed themselves of what was available as a mid-day meal. While they ate, another pair of scouts came in to find their own repast.

"Good day to you Tainar, Sherith," Linilya greeted with a smile.

"Good day, and happy birthday, Softfoot," Sherith returned when she paused for a gentle embrace. Linilya smiled and shook her head at the nickname; a handful of the scouts had taken to calling her that after she startled two who were unaware of her approach. Living all those centuries with the Ents and wild creatures of Fangorn Forest had taught her to be one with the wood at times and that skill served her well here too. If at some time she were needed to take a place among the scouts, she would be well capable.

"How has patrol gone?" Legolas inquired as Sherith settled herself at the table with them. He turned his attention to the scout, hoping to draw Linilya's attention away from their fourth companion. Sherith saw this and her eyes twinkled in response.

"Oh, well enough. We found an owl with an injured wing a little ways back, but were able to help him," Sherith began, spinning her tale. "The poor creature seems to have had a bit of trouble with his hunting. He's a yearling, by the size of him, and probably worn out from the long winter. But he'll be well enough in a little time. We'll be keeping him fed until the wing heals."

Tainar, meanwhile, had assembled a meal for himself and his partner while news was exchanged. When he returned to the table he set a portion of food in front of Sherith and an oddly-shaped, wrapped package in front of Linilya. The pair couldn't help a smile when crystal-blue eyes widened in surprise. Her innocence of their ways was endearing to many, and at times helped them to recall so long ago when such things had been new to them as well. There were few enough young elves in these times to remind them of the joys to be found in small things.

With fingers that shook ever so slightly, Linilya picked up this new package. She scolded herself for displaying her surprise while at the same time wondering why so many had apparently chosen to make much of this year's anniversary of her life. It was not an even century for her, and such times were the only real celebrations held by most Elves. Turning 723 truly wasn't an event of importance. Perhaps because it was her first among her own people?

Her hands went about unwrapping her gift even as her thoughts spun about in her mind. When the laces were undone and the cloth unfolded, nestled in the folds was a delicate creation of wood and crystal. A large piece of quartz had been carved into an opening sized for a single slim candle. The outer surface of the stone bore a field of stars etched finely in a constellation pattern that heralded the dawn. The crystal itself was encircled by the form of a cat, carved from a gnarled piece of wood. It was creatively done, using the grain of the wood to form the lie of the pelt and subtle shading to give the form depth and life. Linilya had never before seen such work and could only stare in awe for a few moments.

"Well, Softfoot, what do you think?" Sherith finally inquired when the silence spun out for what seemed to her more than long enough. As if her voice had broken into a trance, Linilya looked up at her friend and gave a bright smile.

"Lovely. I've never seen such craftsmanship before. It's almost too beautiful to touch," she finished in a much softer voice. But despite her description, she passed the candle holder over to Legolas to study for a few moments.

"I recognize your carving skills, Sherith," Legolas noted as he handed Linilya back her gift. "I've seen you use grain in that way before, though not quite like that."

"We worked on it together, Tainar and I," Sherith explained. "He has a finer eye than I, from working with gems as he does. That piece has a bit of us both in it."

"I cannot imagine anything more appropriate," Linilya commented softly. "Thank you both so very much. The words hardly seem to convey enough, but 'tis the best I can do."

"The words are enough, _mellon nin,_" Tainar answered gently, patting her hand across the table. "May its use bring you as much joy as the creation brought us. And happy birthday."

"Happy birthday," Sherith repeated. "And with that done, we'd best get back out there." The scouts cleaned up the remnants of their meal quickly and with a smile and wave they left the way-station.

After regarding her gift a few moments longer, Linilya wrapped the precious creation back into its cloth and tied the laces carefully. Legolas walked over to a niche in the far wall and removed a small bag. He handed it to her with a smile and, when she stared at it blankly for a moment, helped her to place her various gifts within it.

"You planned this out quite carefully, I see," she said after a moment of quiet. Legolas' eyes widened slightly when she caught on, but simply smiled in response. "How many more little surprises are being planned for me today?" she asked lightly.

"If I answered that, where would the surprise be?" Legolas answered. "The trip out to see the scouts today was planned, but I did not have names or a number of those who wished to see you. I was asked to bring you out this way; once the scouts knew it would happen, I expect many made their own plans."

No matter how many times she asked or ways she phrased her questions that was all the answer he would give her. After a short time she determined that she would not learn more from him and the pair fell into a comfortable silence; his watchful, hers thoughtful, but still a comfortable silence.

* * *

TBC...

Elvish translations:

'tithen min' = little one

'mellon nin' = my friend


	2. Chapter 2: Celebrate

Note: As per "Laws and Customs Among the Eldar" edited by Christopher Tolkien, Elves mature mentally much faster than physically. Puberty comes in around their fiftieth year, and around the same time they reach their adult height. Typically they complete maturation around the end of their first century, at which point their bodies stop aging.

* * *

Chapter 2: Celebrate

Their return to the palace was quieter than their outward journey; there were fewer drop-ins, as they had seen most of the scouts earlier. Linilya also remained caught in the dance of her own thoughts and though she emerged enough to receive her visitors and examine the various tokens they gave her, she returned to her contemplation as soon as she and Legolas were alone again.

For his part, her companion was content with the silence as well. Legolas knew that after centuries of living mostly alone, it would take time for her to adjust to the fact of people in her life who cared about her. She had not yet realized just how many Elven lives she had touched with the gentle light of her presence. Like the morning star he had named her for, all unknowing at the time of just how accurate the name was, she gave people hope simply by being there. Her so-innocent joy at the things many of their people took for granted was a catalyst for some to see their world from a slightly different view.

And more than a few appreciated it, whether or not she was aware of the reasons why.

The surprise that awaited them upon their return to Linilya's rooms, however, caused Legolas to wonder if perhaps he had also underestimated her impact on those who were her kin by birth. Linilya paused on the threshold, eyes wide and body rigid with total shock, and Legolas could hardly fault her the reaction.

The suite of rooms only superficially resembled the living space they had vacated that morning. A great many Elves must have been involved in this particular gift, and never in all his life could Legolas recall as coordinated an effort to please another for a birthday.

The rooms had been completely refurnished. Gone were the pieces that had been in place long before Linilya's residency. The heavy wooden pieces so common in Mirkwood had all been replaced. Instead a pair of chairs and a small loveseat made of delicately carved wood occupied the living space. The small table was light and graceful, candle-holders of shining silver on its polished-smooth surface. The pieces were all new, perfectly balanced and cushioned with velvet coverings and pillows.

Recovering first, Legolas gently steered Linilya further into the room and to the doorway of her bedchamber. A similar transformation had taken place there; the heavy posted bed had been removed and replaced with a gracefully arched canopy. The large chest at the foot of the bedstead, while mostly the same shape as the old one, matched the new bed perfectly. The wardrobe had been replaced as well, completing the set, and the partially open door revealed a full-length mirror attached to the interior – something the suite had lacked previously.

The only piece of furniture that had not been removed was the vanity, and Legolas heard Linilya's sigh of relief when she spotted it. She'd always loved the ancient dressing table. Made of a wood so pale it was almost white and so highly polished that it didn't need a mirror to show a reflection (though a removable panel revealed a hidden mirror when desired), she'd always been amazed by the detailed carvings and unique material. She was glad that whoever had redone her room knew her enough to leave her that one piece.

Slowly, Linilya wandered around the room. Her fingertips brushed over new-polished surfaces and silken hangings. Her explorations discovered a small shelf built into the frame of the bed, perfectly sized for a candelabra and a few books. It was on this shelf that she found a small note, folded and bearing her name.

_We had 723 years of birthdays to make up for. We hope you like it._

Legolas, in the meantime, had taken in other details of the room. He noted the painting on the east wall; the wood at sunrise, with the last star of morning still visible in the pink and blue sky. He continued on until he heard a small thump that drew his attention to his companion; he'd been examining the carving on the wardrobe, and noted that all her things had been stored within. He took in the sight of Linilya sitting on the floor, a dazed expression in her eyes and a small card in her hand. Moving to her side, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders for support and gently took the card from her hand.

A small smile crossed his features when he took in the small inscription and the large list of names of well-wishers. Mirkwood's finest crafters and artisans had all been involved. Nearly all of them, he noted. They must have all been working for several moons to accomplish what they had.

"They do have a point, tithen min," he spoke softly, understanding her shock. "These things were all made with you in mind, things you might have chosen yourself if you had the opportunity. They wish you to feel you are one of us; that you belong here."

"It's just all so much. The work is beautiful, the furniture incredible. Even the accessories: candelabra, draperies, pillows... it all fits so perfectly together. Paintings of scenes I enjoy, colors they know I prefer or that suit me. And I can tell by looking at the wardrobe, with the door open as it is, that there are dresses within which are also new." She paused to look up at him with tear-filled eyes. "I love it... but it's too much. I can never repay or return the favor..."

"They would not expect you to, or even to try," Legolas explained patiently. "They are gifts in celebration and welcome. They carry no obligation, no requirements. Just that you enjoy them and feel welcome in your new home."

Linilya watched, puzzled, as a thoughtful expression crossed his face. His eyes grew serious as he regarded her. "You have touched many lives, _tithen min_, even in the short time you have been among us. You are perhaps one of the youngest of our kind still alive. The time of the Elves is passing and very few have been born in recent centuries. Many had forgotten what it was like to be young, to see the world from a fresh perspective. You have brought that back to them, because though you have lived a long time, it was not among us. Our ways and our lives are as new to you as they would be to a child. Your innocence gives hope to many, myself included. And they express their appreciation of that and of you by celebrating with you today. Can you accept that and simply thank them for their work on your behalf?"

With a thoughtful expression, Linilya nodded slowly. "I had not considered it from that viewpoint. It had never occurred to me, and I doubt it would have." She shook her head with a rueful smile. "I simply do not think the way most Elves do. But I believe you may be correct, and I will do my best to respond accordingly."

"That is all that can be asked of you," he told her easily.

"I shall try," she answered. "I would like a bit of time to think it over, though, and perhaps to rest a while. Would you perhaps send someone to notify me when it is time for our dinner? I would not want to be late, but..."

"You still have not adjusted fully to our ways. I understand," Legolas nodded. "Rest and relax, tithen min. I shall call you in time to dress for dinner." He helped her easily to her feet, gave her a gentle hug and then left her to her own devices.

Alone with her thoughts, Linilya lay down in her new bed. Her eyes still tracked around the room, taking in the detail of every new object, but her mind was mulling over what Legolas had said. Her thoughts chased round and round until she wore herself out and drifted to sleep.

* * *

Late in the afternoon, Linilya woke to a knock at her door. "Come in," she called out sleepily as she pushed herself to a sitting position. She smiled when she saw her friend, and sometimes combat trainer, Tauriel enter the room.

The guard captain gave her a smile and crossed the room to share a brief embrace. "Happy birthday, _mellon nin_," she said. "I thought perhaps you'd like the company of another elleth while you get ready for dinner? I brought my own things, if you've no objection."

Linilya shook her head and smiled. "I've no objections. Thank you for the thought." She rose from her bed finally and moved to the new wardrobe. "I've a great deal to choose from at this point, it would seem," she added with a wry expression.

Tauriel looked around the room, noting all the new furnishings and decorations. "I see someone has been redecorating," was her only comment. Linilya handed her the note that had been left with the gifts and turned her attention to the wardrobe's contents again. "Hmm. Well, at least you know you're welcome among us."

After perusing the contents of the wardrobe, the gown they chose for her was one of the best she had, and one of her favorites of the new items in her collection. Sapphire blue velvet trimmed with a soft, silvery, uniquely Elvish material that was the color of moonlit ice. Though most strong colors washed out her appearance, this particular blue made her glow instead. Her crystal-blue eyes appeared to darken and her pale skin and hair, so typical of those of Sindarin blood, seemed to shine from within. It had a wide neckline and barely-on-the-shoulder sleeves that fitted tightly to her elbows and belled slightly from there down to her hands. The bodice was also fitted, molding to her curves until it reached her hips, then flaring into a full skirt with a small train to trail behind her. A matching belt draped across her hips, and Tauriel suggested a couple of lovely tooled leather pouches to add to it, just in case.

Tauriel quickly changed into a gown of her own once Linilya's was laced up. Hers was a vivid emerald, complimenting the Silvan Elf's fiery hair and fair skin. The entire bodice, from neckline to sleeves to hips was fully fitted, allowing her unrestricted movement. The skirt was long and full but made of four panels with splits to the knee. She preferred even her formal wear to allow her to fight at need.

The two elleth laughed together as Tauriel wove Linilya's hair into a complex braided crown and left the rest to fall in loose waves down her back. Just the barest hint of color dusted onto her eyelids and Linilya's reflection gazed back at her with startled eyes. She looked so effortlessly elegant, something she had never seen in herself previously, and she had her friend to thank for it.

"Never before have I looked like this," she said after a moment of study. She met Tauriel's eyes in the mirror. "Thank you, _mellon nin_. I will never forget this."

Tauriel laughed softly. "That's the idea, _tithen min_," she said gently, using Legolas's nickname for the young elleth. "No one ever forgets their coming of age celebration; yours has only been long delayed."

Linilya nodded her acceptance and smiled again. "Shall we, then?"

"Aye, we wouldn't want you to be late," Tauriel agreed.

Linilya laughed. "I suppose not, but it's only dinner," she said. Tauriel smiled but said nothing.

The two made their way out into the Wood, following one of the few obvious paths to a clearing nearby. What they found there caused Linilya to pause in the entry to the glade and look around in surprise.

Instead of the small group of friends and an informal dinner she was expecting, she found what looked like nearly half the population of the Woodland! Rather than a formal meal, treats and finger foods were set on small display tables to be enjoyed at leisure. From what Linilya could see of them, the food appeared to be a work of art as much as the flowers and garlands hanging from the tree branches. Legolas appeared at her side within moments and laughed quietly at her evident shock. "Smile, Lady Aurêl," he murmured as he offered an arm to each of his friends. "You wouldn't want anyone to think you upset."

Linilya smiled as bidden and began to exchange nods and greetings with a few of the folk nearby. "I'm hardly upset," she murmured as they made their way further into the clearing. "Perhaps overwhelmed."

"It is quite the crowd," Tauriel spoke up from the Prince's other side.

"Still, such a lovely young elleth ought to wear a smile to compliment the event and the gown," Legolas replied, teasing Linilya lightly as she blushed.

The trio made their way around the gathering, pausing here and there to join in a conversation or pick up a snack. Linilya found herself opening yet more gifts, mostly small trinkets or pieces of jewelry. These she stowed carefully in her pouches; she slanted a glance at Tauriel as she put the first one away. A smile and a nod confirmed that Tauriel had suggested the pouches for precisely this reason.

The hours passed swiftly for Linilya. She nibbled on dainty foods and spoke with a great many people. As she passed by a small group of singers, she let them persuade her to join them in song for a time. She laughed with them as she learned unfamiliar songs and occasionally made mistakes. She was fully fluent in their tongue by this point, but sometimes music shaped the words differently and caused her to stumble a bit. Still, it was all in good fun.

"_Agoreg vae_, Linilya," said Cúthel, one of Linilya's Silvan scout friends, as they met on the path away from the singers. "How are you enjoying your evening?"

"I don't think I'll ever be one of the _linnor_, but I enjoyed it," Linilya replied with a laugh. "Everywhere I turn, I find more surprises," she admitted in a soft tone after a moment. "I'm not quite sure what to think. I hadn't expected anything like this."

"You have touched a great many lives, Softfoot," Cúthel replied, just as quietly. Ageless wisdom lit her eyes, tinged with sadness for a moment. "Very rare is it for our people to have a young one among us; even more so to learn that one who had been lost has survived to be found. We also all know that never before have you experienced a celebration such as this. Nor are you likely to ever again, as our folk begin to diminish and retire to the Undying Lands."

"When was the last time such a celebration was held?" Linilya asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Five or six hundred years ago, as I recall," was the wistful response. "You are not the youngest of our kind, _mellon nin_, but you are not far from it either."

"But surely there have been new love bonds formed over the centuries?" Linilya asked softly. "Are children so rare?"

Cúthel considered the question for several long moments before answering. "There was a time, long ago, when children were common among our people," she began at last. "The reasons for the change are varied and complex; for some, their passions shifted into realms of art and intellect. For others, the world became too dangerous and they preferred not to risk bringing a new life into times of strife. Or they did not wish to bear a child at a time when danger may call their mates away while the child is still young." Cúthel's green eyes met Linilya's blue and she smiled a little. "I'm sure you're also aware that our bodies change very slowly, much different than that of Men. We do eventually reach a point where we are beyond bearing."

"Aye, that much I understand," Linilya agreed. She remembered her childhood - extremely long, by the standards of the Men she grew up with - and how it had lasted longer than the lives of some of her adopted family. And now, physically she had changed very little since reaching maturity. None of the signs of age she was accustomed to in Men were visible in her, or in anyone else here no matter how old.

"Most of our people form love bonds early in life," Cúthel explained. "There are some exceptions, but many form them early or not at all. There have been some marriages in the past few centuries, but not many."

"I see," Linilya said slowly. She had learned much in a short period of time, and she filed the details away in her mind to think more on later.

"Enough of this talk, though," Cúthel changed the subject briskly. "Just enjoy your celebration. Accept your gifts, knowing that people take joy in both the creation and in your enjoyment of them. And do not feel as if your celebration has imposed upon anyone, for you have brought much of happiness to this Wood and its people."

Linilya smiled and nodded acceptance. They exchanged an embrace before Cúthel stepped onto a side path and left the young elleth alone with her thoughts.

But not for long was Linilya to be left alone. She stepped into another clearing and was pulled into a circle of dancers almost immediately. Music was supplied by a handful of Elves with flutes, drums and stringed instruments. Linilya happily set aside her thoughts and allowed herself to be swept up into the whirlwind of the dance. Young and old alike spun and swayed together and you had to know them to be able to tell the difference.

It was late enough to be called early the next day before Linilya found her way back to her rooms. Her mind and heart were full of joy; she had discovered that she had far more friends here than she would had believed. She carefully put away all the gifts and tokens of friendship, welcome and acceptance; each item treasured for itself as well as the memories of the people who had given them. She moved around the room, now uniquely hers, as she readied herself for bed and couldn't help but smile.

Perhaps this truly was a place she could remain and not just a refuge where she could learn about the people she came from. Perhaps this would become Home.

* * *

End.

Elvish translations:

'tithen min' = little one

'mellon nin' = my friend

'elleth' = female elf (generic term like 'woman')

'Aurêl' = Morningstar

'Agoreg vae' = you did well

'linnon/linnil (m/f), linnor' = singer(s), as in profession


End file.
